Cavalcade
|image = Cavalcade2-GTAV-front.png |aparições =''Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V'' (primeira e segunda variantes) Grand Theft Auto Online (primeira e segunda variantes da 2º geração) |resistencia = |velocidade = |capacidade = 4 (motorista e três passageiros) |tipo = SUV |tração = Traseira |Portas = 4 Portas |Preço = $ 60,000 (Variante da 1º geração) (GTA V e GTA Online) $70,000 (Variante da 2º geração) (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |fabricante = Albany }} O Albany é um SUV de luxo de quatro portas em Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V e Grand Theft Auto Online. Uma segunda geração foi adicionada em Grand Theft Auto V. Design Primeira geração 250px|thumb O Cavalcade é um SUV maior, porém mais esportivo (em comparação com o Landstalker), obviamente baseado no 2002-2006, enquanto retrata traços remanescentes do / GMC Yukon. O Cavalcade vem em uma variedade de cores de corpo e aro, embora tenha um estilo de corpo principal, e também pode vir com ou sem racks de teto e estribos. Em GTA IV, o veículo compartilha o mesmo design de jante que o Super Drop Diamond, do The Ballad of Gay Tony. Segunda geração Exclusivo para Grand Theft Auto V e Grand Theft Auto Online, há uma versão atualizada do Cavalcade que se parece mais com o Escalade 2008-2014, mas os pilares D são muito mais inclinados. Luzes diurnas estão presentes nesta versão. As luzes traseiras são semelhantes às do ou do . Galeria de Design atual Segunda geração= |-| Primeira geração= Galeria do histórico de versões Desempenho O Cavalcade é alimentado por um V8 de alta cilindrada, associado a uma caixa de 5 velocidades em 50/50 layout de front-AWD traseira. É capaz de lançar-se para fora da linha rapidamente, e tem uma velocidade muito razoável topo de 166 mph. Travagem no Cavalcade é muito bom para um veículo de seu tamanho, no entanto ABS só está disponível em alguns modelos. Wheelspin é mínima também, graças ao excelente sistema de controle de tração. A suspensão é moderadamente firme, e irá manter o Cavalcade bem equilibrado pelas curvas, apesar de alguns podem ser sentido em turnos mais longos. Deformação de acidente também é muito boa, como o Cavalcade mantém a sua forma depois de vários acidentes, e a suspensão parece unir melhor do que outros veículos. O motor em si é muito robusto, e não falhará a menos significativamente danificado várias vezes. Off-road, o Cavalcade é também tem performance realmente ótimo, com torque suficiente para subir de médio e grande inclinados morros e até mesmo algumas pedras de tamanho médio. O sistema AWD ajuda a manter o veículo no reto e estreito no mesmo terreno o pior. Com toda a volta de suspensão independente, o carro muitas vezes parece que vai rolar. No entanto, se os obstáculos são enfrentados com velocidade razoável, você teria que ser muito azarado para rolar um Cavalcade. É importante notar que se o veículo for destinado a uso off-road, especialmente sobre pedregulhos, então a versão com frisos laterais devem ser evitados, pois eles serão facilmente danificados. De modo geral, com a sua impressionante velocidade superior, design robusto, 4 pessoas capacidade de transporte, boa aceleração e facilidade de acessibilidade, este é um dos melhores veículos do jogo. Variantes *O Cavalcade FXT é a variante picape do Cavalcade, evidentemente, com base no Escalade EXT . *O único Cavalcade cinza escuro substitui o Esperanto usado por Roman Bellicservindo uma vez que o jogador tenha desbloqueado a Safehouse Algonquin. No entanto, o mesmo motorista estará dirigindo, e ainda irá lançar insultos ao Niko. No entanto, ao contrário do Roman's Taxi, não há um desempenho melhorado nesta versão. *Um vermelho escuro espanhol Lords Cavalcade com o ouro jantes especiais, um sistema roofrack / roofrail e som na parte traseira. Esses aparelhos de som dos veículos apresentam um efeito de graves notável aumento devido aos subwoofers. Os Cavalcades espanhóis são encontrados principalmente em torno de South Bohan, bem como da Alderney City. *O único preto matizado Cavalcade (a cor varia principal) com jantes pretas também está disponível durante a missão Deconstruction four Beginners. Ele está estacionado em um beco no Castele Gardens, onde Playboy X deixou-o com um fornecimento de armas. O jogador pode conduzir este Cavalcade para um local seguro para guardá-lo, e ainda retornar para completar a missão. *Poderia ser possível que a variante acima pertence a Armando Torres como ele armazena e vende armas no porta-malas de seu Cavalcade e implica ainda que ou ele é um amigo, aliado ou asscoiate para Playboy X e foi chamado por ele para o SUV para a missão referida. *O Cavalcade preto matizado semelhante é o alvo de um dos furtos de carro para o Stevie, o que Cavalcade tem uma cor exclusiva verde e rodas cromadas (em oposição às rodas de liga leve normais). Como Cavalcade novo vai reaparecer no mesmo local até que o jogador oferece um, o jogador pode manter um antes de entregar outra. *Em TBoGT há uma versão que é internamente chamado "cavalcade2". É sempre pintado de preto com jantes pretas e seu tronco abre ligeiramente maior do que sua contraparte normal. Armando vende armas para o jogador do porta-malas do veículo. Este carro é facilmente obtida, como é na maioria das vezes à esquerda na rua após as missõesDrug Warscom Armando e Henrique. Também pode ser obtido por matando ambos no início da missão. O FIB Rancher em GTA Chinatown Wars baseia-se no Cavalcade, compartilhando o mesmo corpo do veículo, mas ostentando acessórios adicionais. *Existe também um Cavalcade que é semelhante à variante Lords espanhola, excepto que esta variante não vem com um sistema de estéreo ou um carril de telhado, ou às vezes ambos. 1000px-Cavalcade-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|O variante de Lord espanhois. Cavalcade-GTA4-modified-rear.jpg|Traseira do variante Lord espanhóis ostentando um sistema de som poderoso. 1000px-Cavalcade-GTA4-DeconstructionForBeginners-front.jpg|Cavalcade visto na missão Deconstruction for Beginners a cor pode variar. 640px-Cavalcade-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Cavalcade solicitado no Furtos do Stevie. 1000px-Cavalcade-TBoGT-cavalcade2-front.jpg|Cavalcade de Armando Torres 640px-11042012007.JPG|O sistema de som poderoso no variante do Lords Espanhois Maroon_Cavalcade.jpg|O Cavalcade marrom solicitado por Brucie ele é semelhante ao variante do Lords Espanhois Curiosidades *A radio padrão no Cavalcade no GTA IV quando entrou é The Beat 102.7,The Classics 104.1 e San Juan Sounds *O Cavalcade tem a mesma calota do Super Drop Diamond. *Se o jogador dirige o variante Lord espanhóis ou o variante de Armando Torres, em varias horas de jogo pode se transformar em uma cor prata. Navegação de:Cavalcade en:Cavalcade es:Cavalcade fi:Cavalcade fr:Cavalcade pl:Cavalcade ru:Cavalcade sv:Cavalcade FXT Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Veículos do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Veículos do GTA V Categoria:Veículos Categoria:Veículos SUVs